


Mercy of Illusion 幻象的憐憫

by Sayo



Series: Mercy of Illusion 幻象的憐憫 [1]
Category: Killer Joe (2011), True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: 純粹想污小馬，所以安排了喬來虐他XD時間點在2002年拉斯特離開後。另，精神上涉及 Rust/Marty#non-con(強姦) #dub-con(簡言之半推半就) #監禁調教 #毆打 #控制狂 #自我放棄





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/gifts).



> 1.警告：Marty bottom!馬帝受！虐身虐心，作者虐得很爽沒有良心。(毆) 非自願性行為/強暴，詳細的暴力描寫。   
> 2.給污友們的溫馨提醒：其實我覺得還不夠黃暴污虐，看不過癮的話，都是我能力不夠，尚需磨練 TAT  
> 3.獻給qiosang(hieroglyphics) 的文，感謝她在坑底不離不棄，一起開這個虐小馬的腦洞，嚴格來說，她也是本文的共同作者 : )

冗長的文件報告似乎沒完沒了，馬帝在寫完一個段落後，看向時鐘，已經晚上九點多，他決定明天再繼續，簡單的收拾桌面後，他拿著根本沒動的外帶晚餐，走向停車場。快到家之前，在某個停紅燈路口上他猶豫了一下，看了幾眼左方的後照鏡，等到綠燈亮時，突然切過快車道直接左轉，冒著被後方來車撞上的危機，迴轉到對向車道，繞了一段路到酒鋪，買了三打啤酒跟兩瓶波本，馬帝不願意去想，短短的一個星期，已經喝掉了多少瓶波本。

簽下離婚協議書的那當下，馬帝還沒真正意識到自己失去了多少，起初他認為自己幾乎是失去了一切，但諷刺的是，一旦開始上班，卻跟離婚之前的日子並無太大差別，甚至是跟被梅姬發現外遇之前的日子差不多，白天上班，晚上下班後就跟貝絲廝混，頂多是貝絲大多待在他住的地方，他沒有答應同居的事，但貝絲完全沒聽在耳裡，女孩拿了備用鑰匙，就開始在他家留下了大量個人物品。

馬帝以為自己曾擁有家庭，但事實上那是錯覺，他只是按照社會規範去組織家庭，而理所當然的心態造成漠視，讓他從沒真正的擁有過什麼，連這份工作也是，雖然多年下來作的相當得心應手，他卻從好幾年前就體認到，這也不過是一份體面且薪資還算不錯的工作罷了，成為警察的榮耀跟使命感早就消失殆盡。在離婚後他也曾心情糟到無法工作，不過，一旦開始將心思投入到工作上，日子似乎就能過下去，這份工作是毀了他，還是救了他，似乎是一個雞生蛋還是蛋生雞的問題。

馬帝跟貝絲的交往，持續沒多少日子就開始吵架，起因是貝絲要求結婚，此刻彷彿命運的嘲諷狠狠的搧他好幾巴掌。他才因為漠視家庭，選擇機會主義的享樂，最後葬送一切，而這個讓他鑄下大錯的女孩，居然要求和他一起組織家庭，馬帝不知道自己為什麼還要跟這女孩在一起，他要求貝絲離開，而女孩在說了跟梅姬差不多的話之後，收拾好所有的個人物品，氣沖沖的甩門離去。馬帝從此開始過上獨居的生活，待在沒多少東西的小房子裡，他才覺悟，這下是真正的一無所有，他沒有家庭，沒有搭檔，這些都曾在觸手可及之處，而他卻眼睜睜的看著他們轉頭離去。

馬帝責怪別人，但他其實很清楚，唯一該責怪的人是自己，所以他又開始酗酒。

馬帝提著沉甸甸的塑膠袋，大量的酒精實體轉化成無形的存在，沉重的壓在心頭上。他拖著疲倦的身體從車道走向家門口，將鑰匙插進門把時突然想到，貝絲還沒將鑰匙還他，依他們最後一次爭吵——也是最後一次談話來看，馬帝正在考慮該不該將鑰匙換掉，他對這女孩不夠了解，也不再有耐心去了解，以至於無法預測她能有多瘋。

他不該忽略直覺，那女孩是真的不正常。

馬帝頭疼欲裂，趴在地上眨了眨眼，從模糊的視線中辨認出散落一地的啤酒罐，還有被踐踏至四處的雞肉炒麵，除了頭之外，他覺得身體還有不少地方也很痛。馬帝試著去回想，剛剛到底發生了什麼事。

跟平常一樣，馬帝進門後將門鎖好，才剛轉過身，突然出現一個人影，一拳擊中他的鼻樑，當他踉蹌的靠在門上，掩著劇烈疼痛的鼻子，陌生人再度揮拳，他幸運的靠本能閃過第二次攻擊，但對方身手矯捷，第三拳結結實實的落在他肚子上，馬帝雖痛的彎腰，還是不甘示弱的一個箭步往前，揮出拳頭，卻輕易的被擋掉，隨即一個右鉤拳重擊他左臉，馬帝感到一陣暈眩，腳步變的不穩使得右膝著地，半跪著的他想起身，接著對方迅速往他胸口一踹，馬帝的後腦撞上地板，倒在地上的他在昏過去之前，覺得自己又被狠狠的踢了好幾下。

後腦勺陣陣刺痛，而頭骨蓋內的脹痛感讓他噁心的想吐，除了鼻子，他的臉頰、腹部、大腿這幾個地方也都隱隱作痛，他希望對方沒把他打到骨折，但可能有腦震盪。  
當馬帝想用手撐起身體時，卻發現自己的雙手被扭轉至後腰上方，手腕傳來冰冷的觸感，他隨即了解自己被手銬銬住，未知的恐懼讓馬帝想翻過身，好搞清楚狀況，但就在他屈起膝蓋想使力側過身體時，腳踝處的拉扯及清脆的鍊子碰撞聲提醒著他，自己的腳也被銬上腳銬，更糟的是，連嘴巴都被膠帶封上，他感到呼吸有點困難，除了鼻腔跟口腔都是血味之外，打中鼻樑讓他流了不少鼻血，而血液還殘留了一些在鼻孔裡，他小心的用鼻子吸著氣，深怕嗆進氣管。

「你應該早點把大門的換鑰匙換掉。」

一雙咖啡色的靴子站在馬帝面前，不知道為什麼，皮靴上那一顆顆凸起的紋路讓他感到很不舒服。陌生男人扯住馬帝頸後的衣領，將他從門口一路拖行到客廳，就在他幾乎要被衣領勒得喘不過氣時，男人終於鬆手，費了一點功夫，把他安置到沙發上坐好，接著男人拿了另一把椅子，放在馬帝雙腳無法碰觸的距離，從容不迫的坐下，這時他才看到男人的長相。  
第一眼看到男人時馬帝嚇了一跳，他以為是拉斯特，但再定睛一看，這個男人比拉斯特還健壯，雙頰也不像拉斯特那樣消瘦，雖然有幾分神似，但馬帝可以確定，這不是那個與他搭檔七年的男人。

「馬汀．哈特。我可以叫你馬帝嗎？」  
馬帝沒有點頭或搖頭，只是瞪著對方看。  
「你這種人是玩不起年輕女孩的，尤其是像貝絲這種，她對你來說太野了，你控制不了她。她要我把這個還給你。」  
男人從皮衣口袋掏出一把鑰匙，拉開馬帝的西裝外套，將鑰匙放到內袋裡。  
「不過誰能料到女孩子們最後都能變得如此心狠手辣。不是只有你一人吃過女孩子的虧。」  
男人從皮大衣口袋掏出槍，靠在自己的膝蓋上並指著馬帝，馬帝瞪大眼睛看向槍口，一方面是因為被槍指著的驚懼，另一方面，他認出那是自己的配槍。  
「『幫我殺了那個沒卵蛋的懦夫。』這是她的原話。通常我是收到現金才會動手，但我的價碼她負擔不起。不過，你，我在報紙上看過你。七年前你破了一個大案子，我想親眼看看一個英雄是怎麼淪落到這地步，沒了搭檔，跟妻子離異，連女兒都沒法探視。」  
馬帝疑惑的把眼神移回到男人的臉上，暗自咒罵貝絲，到底告訴了這男人多少關於自己的事。  
「我需要你打個電話，跟你的上司請三天假。」  
男人拿搶的手穩穩指著馬帝，另一只手從皮大衣口袋拿出馬帝的行動電話，放在桌上，起身靠近馬帝，將嘴上的膠帶撕開前，男人又補充了一句。  
「雖然我們的會面對你造成了一些影響，但這是我必須採取的措施，我欠你一個道歉。我現在想請求你，保持冷靜，維持基本禮節，好讓我們展開和平的談話。」  
只是膠帶的尾端都還沒有完全離開馬帝的嘴邊，他就憤怒的大喊：「你他媽的到底想幹嘛？」  
男人反手一個巴掌甩向馬帝的臉，使得原本就紅腫的臉頰又更加疼痛，男人帶著皮手套的手指緊緊嵌住馬帝的雙頰，並將槍口貼著他的嘴。  
「注意你的態度。我再說一次，保持冷靜，你是個資深警官，你知道該怎麼應對才沒有壞處。」  
馬帝覺得這話熟悉的刺耳，但確實冷靜下來之後，他觀察評估自己反擊跟脫身的可能性，機率相當低，他只有一次出手的機會，而這一擊必須要將對方打暈，雙手被反銬跟腳被銬住的他，才能逃出大門，他不覺得自己能這麼幸運。另外，對方說話總是用很正式的用語，行動卻很粗暴，最保險的做法就是照著對方的話去作，畢竟多年的警察生涯，累積的經驗跟直覺都在告訴他，眼前這個陌生男人，不能用常理判斷。

「你的上司叫什麼名字？」男人拿著馬帝的手機，準備開始找尋連絡電話。  
「索爾特。」  
男人找到電話按下撥號鍵，打開免持聽筒，電話響沒幾聲，索爾特就接了。  
「是我，馬帝，很抱歉，我有一些私人的事必須臨時請假。」  
「怎麼這麼突然？你還好嗎？」索爾特那邊傳來關心的聲音，他知道離婚這事對馬帝影響不小。  
「還可以，就是需要一些時間處理，我想請三天。」  
「你手邊的案子需要叫人幫忙接手嗎？」  
「不用，只剩下文書報告，我快寫完了，休完假之後，我很快就能給你。」  
「好吧，有什麼需要幫忙的話，再打電話給我。」  
「謝了，老大。」

掛掉電話，男人坐回椅子上，像是突然想到什麼，又起身往門口走去，由於馬帝現在住的地方不大，客廳與門口沒什麼阻礙物，距離也不遠，加上男人還握著槍，他不敢輕舉妄動，只是靜靜看著男人將啤酒跟波本放回塑膠袋裡，將它們提到客廳，放在椅子旁邊，接著將槍收回口袋，打開一罐啤酒，坐在椅子上悠悠的喝了起來。

「你想做什麼？」馬帝盡量用平淡的語氣再問一次。  
「我還沒決定。」  
「那個瘋女……貝絲，她叫你來殺我？如果你想要錢的話，我們可以討論。」  
「如果是平常，我會很樂意跟你討論錢的問題，我愛錢，誰不愛呢？但我發現，有些事情比賺錢還有趣。」  
「所以？」  
「『如果你能操男人的話，操他，不然我另外再找人輪姦他。』依然是她的原話。」  
「什麼？」馬帝懷疑自己聽錯了。  
「她認為，你跟她在一起，只是想找個人操，她覺得很不公平，於是她的結論就是，讓你也嚐嚐被人操的滋味。」  
「這什麼歪理？你不會把這些話都當真了吧？」  
「我正在度假，一個了無生趣的假期，非常需要娛樂活動。」  
男人從地上拿起一個黑色旅行提袋，放到桌上時發出很沉的聲響。   
「我沒還想到該怎麼處置你，所以準備了一些小禮物。」男人從袋子裡拿出幾把大小不一刀子，整整齊齊的放在桌上。  
「你喜歡哪一把？放心，這些都不會讓你一刀斃命，還是你要考慮另一個選項？」  
「我能有選擇嗎？」  
「如果你能服侍到讓我滿意，或許我不會殺你，而你陪伴我的期限也只有三天。」   
「操一個老男人有什麼樂趣可言？」馬帝覺得這荒謬的像一場鬧劇。  
「我說過了，我很無聊。」  
男人抬起馬帝的下巴，帶著皮手套的手指伸進了他嘴裡，像是在檢查口腔，掠過牙齒，或是在口腔內壁游走，最後壓在舌頭上，皮革獨特的味道在他口中散開。  
「而且，就中年人而言，你體格保持的不錯，長相也在平均值之上。」  
馬帝試著撇過頭，想掙脫在口腔中攪動的手指，手指如他所願的離開，但隨即男人的手便抓著他的頭髮用力往後扯，除了頭皮被扯的發疼之外，他露出的脖子也被男人的另一隻手狠狠掐住。   
「你就是學不會教訓，是嗎？」  
「不，先生……我不會再犯。」快呼吸不到空氣的馬帝，痛苦的擠出聲音回應。  
馬帝再次告訴自己，得克制反抗的本能去順從對方，會對身體造成傷害的行為沒有任何幫助，陌生男人手中不知還有哪些兇器，被槍殺可能是最沒痛楚的，除此之外，他更擔心的是被活活毆打致死，或任何他不想知道，痛苦且緩慢的其他死法。  
「對了，請原諒我的無禮，我叫喬。在我操你之前，我認為，有必要讓你知道我的名字。」  
喬將馬帝從沙發上拖下來，讓他雙膝跪在地板上，接著拉開褲子的拉鍊，掏出那半勃起的陰莖，在這東西真正擺到他眼前時，馬帝才覺悟，這不是一場鬧劇，加諸於他的暴行與羞辱正在進行，所有的驚詫消退後，恐懼逐漸聚集，喬那露齒的笑容，讓馬帝不寒而慄。  
「張開嘴。」  
馬帝抑制反胃的感覺，微微張開嘴巴，喬抓著他的下巴，慢慢的把陰莖塞進他嘴裡，馬帝發現喬的陰莖開始變硬，也變得更大一些。  
「再張開一點，對，你做得很好，別用牙齒，也別想著要咬斷它，你逃不出這間房子。」  
馬帝覺得想吐，但他努力忍住。一開始喬只是淺淺的進出幾下，接著就抓住他的頭，越頂越深，跨部的動作也越來越用力，咽喉被刺激的馬帝乾嘔了好幾下，但喬塞滿了他的嘴，他也只能無助的咽嗚著，無法嚥下的口水沿著嘴角滴落，眼淚因乾嘔的反應滑落眼角。  
「別哭，忍著，你做的到，只要放鬆就好。」  
放鬆個屁。馬帝在心理臭罵著，這個死變態根本鬼話連篇，他從沒讓哪個女人在口交時難過成這樣。  
「你真的很有天分。」  
喬的聲音開始顫抖，抓著馬帝頭部的手開始收緊，進出的速度加快，就在馬帝覺得自己會被嗆死之前，喬發出滿足的低吼聲，一股溫熱的液體湧進他嘴裡，當喬沉浸在快感中而放鬆手時，馬帝趁機掙脫箝制，釋放壓抑的嘔吐感，彎著腰低頭猛吐，他吐得唏哩嘩啦，吐完之後還乾嘔了好幾次，他的西裝褲上沾了不少嘔吐物，還有一些濺在喬的褲子邊緣，那雙擦的油亮的皮鞋也被弄髒。  
「舔乾淨。」喬冷冷的說著。  
「抱歉，先生，我只會再吐第二次，如果你想把場面再弄得更糟的話。」  
馬帝實話實說，他現在只剩下想吐這個念頭，當喬舉起手貌似要再揍他時，他忍不住又吐了第二次，嘔出的東西幾乎只剩胃液，馬帝懷疑再吐一次，都能把膽汁吐出來。

喬尷尬的放下手，脫掉皮手套，放到皮製短大衣的口袋裡，再脫下皮大衣跟黑襯衫，有條不紊的披挂在椅背上，身上只剩一件白色汗衫。接著從袋子裡拿出橡膠手套緩緩戴上，並在桌子上挑了一把水果刀大小的折疊刀，馬帝看到刀子，馬上畏縮的退向沙發。  
「別擔心，我只是要割開你的衣服，你該洗澡了。」  
馬帝瑟縮的僵在原地，直盯著喬手中的那把刀，他的腦袋對於洗澡這個詞還沒有反應過來。  
「腳伸直，別亂動。」  
喬拿著刀子，從馬帝的褲管一路往上割開，有那麼幾次，冰冷細微的觸感掠過馬帝的肌膚，他不知道那是自己過於緊張的錯覺，還是喬故意的，因為每當馬帝出自本能的縮起腿想避開刀刃時，喬的微笑總是特別明顯。馬帝的下半身很快就暴露在空氣中，他尷尬的想遮住自己的私處，但行動被限制之下也只能夾緊雙腿，雖然那毫無用處可言。  
喬在割開他的上衣時也一樣，刀刃時不時的會碰到馬帝的肌膚，再加上他雙手被銬在身後的姿勢，很多地方不是那麼容易下手，馬帝被刺了好幾下，幸虧都是輕微的刺傷，細微的傷口幾乎沒留什麼血，這下馬帝非常確定喬是故意的，因為自己被刺傷發出的小小唉叫聲，讓喬非常樂在其中。這段時間對馬帝來說十分漫長，喬摧毀了他的西裝外套後，還有襯杉跟汗衫要解決。兩人之間過近的距離，讓馬帝被迫感受到喬身上散發出的熱氣，而那之中夾雜著一股淡淡的麝香味，。  
「待會要好好的把你這張臉洗乾淨。」喬拿著破碎的汗衫，擦掉馬帝嘴邊的嘔吐物。

TBC


	2. 二

全身光溜溜只剩手銬跟腳銬的馬帝，沉默的看著喬開始忙東忙西，男人先是到廚房拿了垃圾袋，把馬帝那又髒又破爛的衣物收拾好之後，把腰間的槍連著槍套一起放在廚房的餐桌上，馬帝看到喬從腰後掏出另一副有固定套的手銬跟手機，這些熟悉的動作讓他懷疑，喬可能是 —— 或曾經是個警察，這猜測讓他寒毛直豎，因為警察更瞭解怎麼躲過追查，也很清楚各種傷人的招數。馬帝繼續觀察，喬腦怒的嘆了口氣，嫌棄的脫掉靴子跟褲子，拿了抹布將靴子擦乾淨，這時馬帝發現喬就像待在自己家裡一樣熟悉，除了相當清楚各類東西的擺放處之外，那男人居然還把褲子拿去洗衣間洗；聽著喬擺弄洗衣機的聲音，這似乎給了馬帝一個逃跑的機會，但他全身赤裸又行動不便，能夠拿到槍也無法使用，還在猶豫的同時，全身只剩下內褲、汗衫跟橡膠手套的喬，很快地又回到客廳。

「很好，你沒有輕舉妄動。」  
「你把褲子拿去洗了？」  
喬沒有理會他的問句，抓著馬帝的胳膊，將他從地板上拉起來。  
「你到底在我家待了多久？」  
「你去工作後我就開門進來了，你的鄰居剛好出門，我打了聲招呼，說我是你表親，來這裡借住幾天，他沒有任何懷疑。」喬邊說著邊把馬帝拽向浴室。  
馬帝停下來瞪著喬，除了對這傢伙說的話感到詫異跟不安，也終於反應過來，剛剛喬說的洗澡是怎麼一回事。  
「繼續走，你要知道，通常我沒有什麼耐心，但我的工作教會我該如何等待。」  
「你的工作是什麼？」  
「職業殺手算是其中一種。」  
「另一種是警察嗎？」  
「或許是聯邦探員、職業軍人、雇傭兵、律師、股票經紀人，或者，心理學家？你覺得我是什麼職業，我就是那個職業。」

這王八蛋他媽的絕對是個警察。馬帝這次十分確定自己的直覺。

進到浴室後，馬帝看到洗手台上放著一個類似點滴袋的東西，上頭接著軟管，他心頭浮現不詳的預感。  
「現在又要幹嘛？」  
「把你清洗乾淨，而且是從裡到外。」  
「什麼？ 」  
「坐下。殺你絕對是我的第一選擇，但我是個好人，大方的提供你避免被殺的機會，你得用行動說服我別這麼做。」喬嚴厲冷酷的聲音，加強了威脅的效果。  
馬帝服從的坐到堅硬的磁磚上，喬示意他往身體左邊側躺，他乖乖的照做，面對著浴室牆壁，恐懼及地面冷冽的溫度，讓他不自主的發顫。  
「貝絲說你喜歡她把指頭放進去，你的屁眼沒接受過比手指更粗的東西吧？」  
「沒有。」  
「我等等會親自確認。」  
馬帝的臀辦被撥開，感覺到有一根不算粗的東西順利的滑進肛門裡，他猜想對方大概有塗潤滑劑，因為那詭異的感覺不包含痛，接著他聽到窸窸窣窣的聲音後，一股冰涼的液體開始灌進直腸，他不喜歡這種感覺，因此在地板上扭動著。  
「別動，很快就能結束了。」喬像是安撫似的，輕拍了幾下馬帝的臀部。  
喬確實很快就將那細管抽出，但馬帝的肚子脹得難受，而且也開始隱隱絞痛。  
「我想上廁所。」  
「才過一分鐘，忍著，只要十分鐘就好，我希望你能一次清乾淨，你想要我去拿你的配槍，來塞住你的屁眼嗎？」   
「不想。」馬帝捲縮，他的左手臂被體重壓得發麻，但都比不上他那劇烈翻騰的肚子，冷汗從他額頭流下。「還要多久？五分鐘了嗎？我真的快忍不住了，說真的，難道你想清理這些東西的？」  
「當然是你自己清。」  
「那你得先放開我！」  
喬沒說話，但似乎接受了馬帝開出的選項，板著一張臉回應：「好吧，差不多五分鐘了。」喬將馬帝安置到馬桶上，而馬帝根本忍不住，幾乎是坐上去就開始排泄，當他終於從絞痛中緩過來時，發現喬居然就在他面前看著，一種毫無隱私，如同無行為能力的嬰孩或老人的羞恥感，佔據他整個腦袋，無地自處的窘迫讓他整張臉都脹紅，喬到是毫不在意浴室飄散的味道，面無表情的按下沖水。  
「起來，進去浴缸。」  
「腳被銬著，我要怎麼進去？」走到浴缸前，馬帝才想起這件事。  
喬指使馬帝坐在浴缸邊緣，一手扶著他的腰部，一手拉著腳銬把他雙腳往上抬，丟向浴缸裡面，這下馬帝終於順利進入浴缸，喬接著命令他站起來，面對牆壁，將雙腳打開。喬打開水龍頭，等著蓮蓬頭冒出的水變溫，他那依舊帶著橡膠手套的手再度撥開馬帝的臀瓣，另一手拿著蓮蓬頭對著臀部，用水沖了好一陣子，將大部分的穢物沖掉後，喬拿起肥皂，開始仔細搓洗小馬的臀部，先是細心的清理臀縫，而沾著肥皂泡沫的濕滑中指，輕易的就探進肛門裡，被再度侵入而感到不快的馬帝，將聲音悶在喉頭，喬抽出手指抹了更多肥皂，這次則是一次伸進兩指，並粗魯的在直腸裡轉動，馬帝叫了一聲後就克制著想喊痛的念頭，他緊閉嘴巴，額頭抵著牆壁，忍耐被擴張的痠痛，直到喬覺得滿意，才用水將肥皂泡沫沖乾淨。馬帝猜這個變態有潔癖，強暴之前還要把人洗得乾乾淨淨。

喬爬進浴缸，把馬帝轉過身面對自己。小小的浴缸裡裝著兩個大男人顯得有點擠，馬帝皺著眉頭疑惑的看著喬脫掉手套，蓮蓬頭被放到支架上，往馬帝頭上跟身體大量灌注溫水，而喬看起來似乎不介意被弄濕僅有的衣物，在淙淙水聲中，喬拿了洗髮精，開始清洗他的頭髮，馬帝低著頭閉上眼睛，隨對方處置，這樣他就不用跟對方的眼神相視，喬這時的動作跟之前相比，居然顯得柔和許多。沖完頭上的泡沫，喬抬起馬帝的下巴，他依舊不想張開眼睛，但知道對方正拿著肥皂跟毛巾，將他那張沾滿鼻血的臉洗乾淨，雖然在碰到傷口時馬帝痛的皺起眉頭，不過喬清洗的力道卻是讓他難以置信輕柔。馬帝突然想起自己的喉嚨跟嘴巴都還有剛剛嘔吐殘留的味道，他張開眼睛，看到喬的表情微微笑著，沒有多想就脫口而出：「你要不要乾脆幫我刷牙？」  
喬饒有趣味的看了他一眼。「可以，但我會索取報酬。」  
馬帝後悔又驚恐的張著嘴，讓喬清潔他的口腔，喬像是玩著幼兒版的刷牙玩具，小心翼翼的刷著，最後還拿了漱口水給他用。馬帝提著一顆心，焦慮的在想，喬指的報酬是什麼，但對方慢條斯理的拿著肥皂繼續搓洗他的軀幹跟四肢，再度讓他放鬆下來，疲累感湧現，讓他想乾脆不去思考喬的任何要求，只要聽命行事，這段期間應該能好過一些。

「你的搭檔為什麼離開？」  
馬帝不想談論這個問題，他保持沉默，讓喬繼續幫他洗澡。  
「他操了你老婆？最常見的的就是，你的好友睡了你的女人，或者你睡了他的女人。但離開的是他，絕對是他操了你老婆 ，抱歉，應該是前妻才對。」

馬帝沒對貝絲說過這件事，老婆被搭檔睡是奇恥大辱。在把離婚證書交給律師後，梅姬像是落井下石，對馬帝再次強調，這不是拉斯特的錯，她承認自己利用拉斯特的醉意達到目的，當時她一心只想要擺脫這段婚姻，沒想到會帶來如此嚴重的後果。對馬帝來說，拉斯特辭職離開，跟所有人斷了聯繫，從此無聲無息，七年的搭檔歲月只剩下怨懟，梅姬卻希望馬帝不要怪罪到拉斯特身上，不停說服馬帝，她是該承擔這部分的過錯，但梅姬也對馬帝說，最根本的起因，是他自己鑄下的過錯，馬帝很清楚這點，但他就是無法承認。  
或許在拉斯特離開的這件事上，馬帝也該負上一些責任，是他就將拉斯特越推越遠。雖然他們性格差距甚大，好歹也曾是合作無間的搭檔，當他懷疑自己是否過早進入中年危機時，拉斯特看起來卻依舊像個年輕小夥子一樣自由自在，嫉妒跟不滿逐漸累積，尤其是馬帝認為，自己是唯一支持拉斯特的人，而對方卻不顧他的意願，將他拉進這份工作中最不該碰觸的深淵，對案子太過投入，只會承受不必要的折磨。但他現在覺得，沒了拉斯特的那些犀利的揶揄言詞，讓他用嘲諷的態度去面對這世界的荒謬，自己只能被社會規範的框架碾壓窒息。  
而馬帝的不滿可能也包括，拉斯特放棄了他。當他跟貝絲上床後的第二天，拉斯特的態度在一兩個小時內突然轉變，他們只是像平常一樣閒扯，但拉斯特似乎就是能知道他幹了什麼事，冷淡的眼神帶著譏笑跟慍怒，為什麼拉斯特是最現發先他有外遇的人，他不想去分析原因，拉斯特從沒問過馬帝的私事，卻對他各種行為都一清二楚，從剛認識他就發現拉斯特總是在注視自己，一開始他認為那是對方對任何事都不可一世的嘲諷眼神，但一段時間後，每當他轉過頭，對方還是在看著自己，他猜不透那包含各種情緒的眼神，但有種是他想否認的——渴望，馬帝將之認為，再孤僻的人都還是需要朋友，只是七年來，他沒看過拉斯特對任何人有過那種眼神，一種將人生吞活剝的強烈直視，就算他曾以為拉斯特是對梅姬有意思，但他其實很清楚那只是溫柔且友好的表達，拉斯特就連對勞瑞，差不多也是這種程度罷了。馬帝實在不想去分析拉斯特的想法，他害怕知道真相，但當對方終於放棄時，他卻感到失落。

馬帝知道拉斯特根本不想跟他打上那一架，只是在想法子阻止他的怒氣，那麼，如果沒打上那一架，拉斯特還會留下來嗎？如果梅姬早點跟他說那晚的真相，他會原諒拉斯特嗎？如果沒有發生蓋伊．法蘭西斯那件鳥事，他們的分歧會不會停止擴大？  
不會，馬帝要等到無法挽回時，才會知道自己到底失去什麼。

當喬洗到他的下腹部，馬帝本能的往後縮，喬放慢清洗的速度，拿著肥皂繼續抹著陰毛、陰莖，接著像是愛撫般的搓洗他的陰囊跟敏感的龜頭，馬帝有了微微的反應，但羞恥跟害怕的情緒交雜，他的陰莖只有稍微的充血，馬帝撇過頭不願正視事實，但喬抓住這個機會，故意在他耳邊低聲說道：「我要索取剛剛的報酬，你得用親吻取悅我。」

親吻一個剛剛強暴自己嘴巴的人，馬帝本應該抗拒，但跟一開始的暴行相比，這完全算不了什麼，自己是不是已經落入被說服的圈套中？就算是，他也不想承認。馬帝的眼神對上喬，瞬間以為自己看見拉斯特，他內心暗自咒罵著，這變態他媽的也長得太像拉斯特，尤其是靠這麼近的時候，而這讓他想起，有次他差點就吻上自己的前搭檔。  
在拉斯特在有穩定的女友之前，有時候會邀請馬帝下班後去酒吧小酌幾杯，通常是案情陷入膠著，他們都需要強迫自己放鬆或改變思考方向時。酒吧裡人聲鼎沸，拉斯特又老是越說越小聲，於是他倆在酒吧喝總是挨的很近，拉斯特是個老菸槍，菸不離手，已經很少抽菸的馬帝，每次喝到興起時，總會不自主的把對方手裡的菸拿來抽。  
「你老愛從我這拿菸去抽，為什麼不直接跟我要一根？」拉斯特湊到他耳邊說，說完臉還是靠的很近，等著他的回應。  
「只是方便。」馬帝尷尬的回答。  
拉斯特挑釁的挑了一下眉，才緩緩退回原來的位置繼續喝酒，他懷疑拉斯特是在誘惑自己，如果不是在酒吧，又喝得夠醉的話，他可能就吻下去了。

喬等著他的行動，於是馬帝揚起下巴，湊上那該死且得意的雙唇，他努力回想自己是怎麼跟女人接吻的，挑逗舔拭、輕柔吸吮、舌尖交纏，能想到的他都用上了，而喬也放鬆下顎隨他探索，直到他的陰莖被喬握在手中，主控權隨即轉移，喬用他的方法回敬，像個出色的學生，不間斷的把馬帝吻到喘不過氣 。當馬帝重新獲取新鮮空氣時，喬像沒發生任何事一樣，平靜的將他身上全部的泡沫沖乾淨。如果當初他吻上拉斯特，就會像這樣嗎？馬帝對自己半勃起的陰莖感到恥辱又氣憤，他不應該覺得舒服，不應該被勾起情慾，尤其是手腳還被禁箍著，他根本不應該有任何反應，最該死的是，他不應該想起拉斯特。

「接下來我們要做愛，我保證這是兩人都可以樂在其中的事，我想你已經明白，聽話就能好好享受。」  
馬帝低著頭，這下他終於理解，男人被女人強姦是怎麼回事，男人的性器官不會因為心理上的不情願，生理就不會勃起。如果就像喬說的一樣，馬帝也把這些行為當成是「做愛」，那麼「被強姦」這些字眼在他對目前情況的認知中，就能淡去許多。

馬帝被領進臥室，喬將他留在床上，隨即離開臥室並關上門。  
馬帝躺在自己舒適的床上，聽著門外的聲響，喬似乎又在收拾什麼東西，他應該想著有沒有機會可以脫逃，但今晚接連不斷的經歷，讓他累的只想就這樣睡著，而且沒過多久，門就再度開啟，馬帝看到全身一絲不掛的喬，拿著一個玻璃杯跟一瓶波本，放到床邊櫃上，並坐在床沿，把幾顆枕頭安置在床頭，讓馬帝可以坐著並舒適的靠在上面。  
「你的表現值得一些小獎勵。」  
喬倒了一杯滿滿的波本，靠在馬帝嘴邊，示意要他喝下，但馬帝張開口後，喬幾乎是要嗆住他的猛灌，大部分的酒從他嘴邊溢出，有些差點灌進他的鼻腔裡，他只好大口大口吞下，酒的辛辣灼燒著喉嚨，喝完後他咳了好幾下，喬沒等他停止咳嗽，又拿著第二杯滿滿的酒推到他眼前。  
「你是想先嗆死我再姦屍嗎？」  
「只是喜歡看你被嗆到的樣子。」  
「嗆死了你就剩個屍體，怎麼玩？」  
「再囉嗦我就從你肛門灌進去。」  
「好吧，你到底要我喝多少？」  
「至少喝完這杯。」  
馬帝乖乖的喝下第二杯，幸虧剛剛的抗議有用，至少喬這次是慢慢的傾斜酒杯，他也很希望自己能夠藉機喝醉，他不想保持清醒，不想將這些經過記得清清楚楚。  
「膝蓋彎起來，把你的大腿往身體靠。」  
「這樣？」馬帝屈起膝蓋，小腿緊貼著大腿，腳掌踩在柔軟的床單上。  
「很好，把腳張開。」  
被腳銬限制住的馬帝微微張開大腿，但喬用力將他的雙腿掰開，直到腳銬嵌進馬帝的皮肉中。  
「會痛。」  
馬帝小聲的抱怨，但喬不理會他，熟門熟路的打開床邊櫃的第二個抽屜，拿出潤滑劑，擠了一堆到手指上，馬帝就這樣看著喬的手指伸到自己的兩腿之間，接著他的肛門感到一陣微微的酸痛，馬帝因此皺起眉頭。  
「貝絲說你愛死這樣。」喬的食指跟中指藉著潤滑劑，開始在那緊繃的洞穴中滑動。  
「她的手指可沒你的粗。」  
「想要我放進更粗的東西嗎？」  
「我能說實話嗎？不想。」  
喬被馬帝逗得大笑。「不想也由不得你，怕痛的話就放輕鬆。」喬的三根手指抵著馬帝的肛門，另一隻手又倒了更多潤滑劑，好讓他手指能順利進入。  
「等等……慢一點，會痛……」馬帝膝蓋併攏且弓起身體，屏住呼吸，希望痛楚快點散去。  
「深呼吸，我不想第一次就把你搞到撕裂傷，我們還有兩天要享樂。」  
馬帝依照喬的建議，開始深呼吸，而酒精的效用似乎也開始發揮，空腹似乎讓他醉得更快，全身放鬆後，疼痛感慢慢減弱，他仰頭往後癱在枕頭上，可以感覺到自己被撐開的括約肌，開始適應喬那一進一出的手指。  
「啊！」馬帝驚呼一聲，熟悉的酥麻感掠過全身，他沒料到喬不只是單純的擴張。  
「這裡嗎？」喬繼續往同個位置輕輕抖動。「才碰幾下你的陰莖就濕了，你真的沒被男人操過嗎？」  
「沒……沒有……」馬帝的腳趾捲曲，抓著床單，對自己的生理反應感到沮喪，他只是喜歡跟女孩嘗試特別的花招，但沒有興趣被男人操。  
「只有貝絲用手指操過你？」馬帝點頭。「那你很敏感，天生就適合被操。」  
喬的手指對馬帝的龜頭彈了一下，這讓他發現自己本因疼痛而萎靡的陰莖又再度勃起，羞恥與恐懼已逐漸屈服於感官刺激，馬帝那迷茫的神智已經無法反駁喬的論點，而喬持續按摩他的前列腺，一陣陣的快感使得龜頭不停流出半透明的乳白體液。  
「貝絲叫我來操你根本不是報復，她大概沒想到你就像頭母豬，這裡巴不得被塞滿，不過有一點她說對了，你是個賤貨。看看你自己，只是用手指就能爽成這樣。」  
馬帝閉著眼睛，緊咬牙根克制自己發出聲音，他痛恨喬說的話有部分是事實，如果他有選擇的話，絕對不會跟一個陌生男人性交，更不會因此耽溺在快感之中。但所有不可抗的外力，加上酒精瓦解了他的自制力，馬帝絕望的放棄任何掙扎，更何況體內的騷動正追討著更多碰觸，他想要高潮，卻無法到達，此時喬卻將手指抽出，原本被撐開的地方頓時感到些許空虛。喬接下來的動作很快，把馬帝從枕頭移到床上躺平，喬身體穿過腳銬，固定在馬帝的雙腿之間，他的大腿被打到最開，空虛隨即就被更充實的東西填滿， 喬的陰莖迅速且猛烈的進入，就開始用力抽插，粗暴的磨擦及撞擊，雖然讓馬帝又痛得想喊出聲，但喬毫不憐惜的進出，有時還是會碰到帶來快感的區域，他對高潮的飢渴蓋過疼痛，於是馬帝不自覺的用腳環住喬的腰部，並且移動臀部，以迎合喬的動作，希望對方能頂到自己舒服的地方。   
「貪心的傢伙，這麼快就學會該怎麼動，既然你的身體證明你是個娼妓，你就該表現像個娼妓，夾緊你的屁股。」  
「讓我……拜託，讓我……」馬帝喘著氣，希望對方能讓他達到高潮。  
「放心，你很聽話，我不會讓你失望。」  
喬接下來的進出，多半都能頂到讓馬帝酥麻的點，而在前列腺持續被刺激所帶來的高潮中，他恍惚的感覺到，喬在捋動他的陰莖，沒多久腦袋就一陣空白，射精時他感到自己的痠痛的肛門似乎也在收縮，喬埋在他體內的的陰莖此時感受更明顯。高潮過後馬帝全身鬆軟的只想就這樣睡去，迷濛之際，他覺得喬好像還繼續抽插了幾下，伴隨喬的喘氣聲，馬帝進入夢鄉。

TBC

碎念:媽的，肉有夠難寫，「開坑一時爽，填坑火葬場。」根本至理名言，先這樣，不通順或是邏輯怪都是我能力不足，DAY 1結束，我還有兩天肉要寫(淚奔)


	3. 三

「起來。」  
馬帝昏昏沈沈還在半夢半醒之間，突然有人搧了他兩巴掌，睜開眼後他看到熟悉的臉孔。「拉斯特？」他像看到幻影一般，眨了眨眼睛，想搞清楚眼前的虛實。  
「我不是你的前搭檔，清醒點，去把你自己清乾淨。」  
馬帝看到穿著整齊的喬又用槍指著自己，這時他才發現手跟腳的束縛終於被解開，起身坐在床上，他怏怏看著自由的雙手雙腳，戴過手銬跟腳銬的地方，皮膚被磨出了紅色的擦傷，提醒著他仍是被囚之身，而肚子上乾涸的精液，是昨夜墮落的恥辱證據。  
「幾點了？」雖然窗簾縫隙透出一些微光，但馬帝無法推斷是早上或下午。  
「不用管這麼多，快去洗澡。」  
喬顯得很沒耐心，但全身痠痛的馬帝動作也快不了，只能慢吞吞的移動，當他的腳踏上地板，站起身離開床舖時，發現有東西從肛門流出，馬帝低頭呆愣著，看著喬的精液滑落到大腿，不敢相信對方居然沒有戴保險套，還射在裡面。  
「你沒戴套？」恐懼感沿著他脊椎往上攀升。  
「別擔心，我有定期做檢查，而且通常我也會戴套。」  
「你他媽……你這次為什麼不戴？」生氣的馬帝差點忘記對方的警告。  
「貝絲說你安全措施都做得很好，不知道是怕她懷孕還是怕染病，既然你保持的如此乾淨，我當然不會放過這個機會。」  
「如果有病的其實是我呢？」  
「貝絲偷看過你的檢查報告，你跟她在一起之後還去做性病跟愛滋的檢查，她很生氣，她認為你根本就沒辦法忘記她之前的生活。」  
「我……算了，現在講這些也沒用。」馬帝氣餒的走向浴室，關於貝絲的憤怒他無可辯駁，他只祈禱對方真的沒有任何傳染病。  
「不准關門。」喬在馬帝關上浴室門之前下達命令。  
「這間浴室沒窗，除了門，我還逃去哪？」  
「我不覺得你是笨蛋，相反的，我認為你很聰明。」  
「聰明到會反抗一個拿著槍的人嗎？」  
「或許，對於你，很多事都說不準。」  
如果自己真有喬說的那種能耐就好了，馬帝心想，雖然睡了一覺，但他的身體跟大腦依舊混混沌沌，疲累是他昨天到現在，持續不斷的感覺，反正他從昨晚就放棄了很多事，包含尋找逃脫的機會，他慢條斯理的沖著熱水澡，雖然注意到喬已經沒有站在門口盯哨，雙手雙腳也自由了，但他認為喬沒這麼容易鬆懈。馬帝清洗性愛過後的遺留物，才想到採證這回事，隨即這荒唐的想法被自己否決掉，先別管證據要怎麼保存，他連要怎麼把剩下的精液從自己的屁股弄出來都不知道，他用沾滿肥皂泡沫的食指伸進去，試著將那些惱人的侵入物掏出來，但他沒多久就放棄了，雖然沒流血，但他覺得自己的肛門周圍的皮膚刺痛著，好像跟手腕腳踝一樣，摩擦過度，他只好用水儘量沖洗。  
「洗好了就出來，別拖拖拉拉的。」  
喬在門口大喊，馬帝看到他左手上拿著浴巾，手臂上還披著一塊藍色的布料，馬帝走向喬，拿過浴巾擦乾身體，看著那塊藍色布料，上頭有金色印花，像是一件洋裝。  
「換上它。」  
「這什麼？」馬帝將浴巾圍在自己的腰上，雙手拿起布料攤開一看，果然是洋裝。「你要我穿這個？」  
「藍色很適合你的髮色。」  
「見鬼，我穿這個能看嗎？」馬帝沒有穿女裝的癖好，但與其直接反駁，他希望從別的方面來說服對方打消念頭。「我是說，我不是什麼漂亮男孩，只是個臭老頭，穿這種東西只會醜到嚇死人。」  
「不試試看怎麼知道？」  
「我不會化妝，也不會戴假髮，怎麼弄都不可能像女人。」  
「誰說要讓你像女人，我只是覺得你穿起來會很好看。」  
「等等，這是你事先就準備好的？該死，你那個袋子到底還裝了多少東西？」  
「換上它。」喬放慢語速強調每個字，並揮了揮他手中的槍。  
「這到底怎麼穿？」馬帝邊碎念邊研究這件洋裝，他只脫過女人身上的洋裝，可沒想過要怎麼穿，最後他發現好像只要套上去就好，手臂的地方有點緊，還好布料有點彈性而且是五分袖，沒有拉鍊，腰部有帶子，他扯掉浴巾，整理好裙襬，隨意繞一圈腰帶，綁了個蝴蝶結，然後看著喬。  
「滿意了嗎？」馬帝認為自己現在的樣子一定很滑稽，但喬微笑的表情看起來不像是嘲笑，而是開心。  
「我就說藍色很適合你，去照鏡子。」  
馬帝走向臥室的全身鏡，很不情願的看著鏡子，首先是那張他不敢直視的臉，瘀青腫脹的左臉頰看起來相當慘烈，接著看向身上的洋裝，是件藍色印花開襟洋裝，V字領開到胸肌的下方，他穿起來算合身，不會太緊，但所謂的腰帶其實在他肋骨下方不遠處，而應該在大腿中段的裙擺，在他身上變成只到臀部下方一兩吋而已。  
「為什麼你會知道我的尺寸？」  
「忘了跟你說，我不是昨天早上才遇到你的鄰居。」  
「貝絲什麼時候給你我家鑰匙的？」  
「大概五天前。」  
馬帝一想到他至少被這變態監視了四天，還有最舒適的家也被侵入了這麼多天，不僅令他毛骨悚然，也讓他的安全感被剝奪。  
「你的腿很漂亮，又直又長，肌肉也很結實，很適合穿短裙。如果你的臉能夠再帶點血就更美了。」  
喬站在馬帝的後頭，他從鏡中看到喬的下巴靠在他肩上，同時感覺到槍管抵著他的股縫磨蹭，接著喬的左手從他的大腿往上撫摸，伸進裙子下襬內，捏了一下他的臀部，比起全身赤裸，馬帝覺得喬似乎更喜歡穿著洋裝的自己。  
「可惜我沒太多時間幫你找雙漂亮的高跟鞋。但貝絲有準備小禮物給你。」  
喬將馬帝轉向床鋪，床尾邊擺著一張椅子，而床鋪上放著一個他完全不想看到的東西。  
「認得這個嗎？」  
馬帝永遠不會忘記放在全新的潤滑劑旁邊，那根亮粉色的假陽具，有次貝絲把他綁在椅子上，就跟現在那張椅子一樣的位置，貝絲細心的幫他口交，那溫暖的雙唇卻在他勃起後離開，貝絲坐在床上，面對著馬帝，打開雙腳開始用假陽具自慰，馬帝硬到難以忍受，雖然到了一定年紀他的忍耐力比年輕時好很多，但貝絲一邊時不時的用腳碰觸他的陰莖，還威脅他如果敢這樣射出來，他們就分手。雖然當時馬帝對自己的忍耐力相當自豪，畢竟他忍耐到貝絲騎在他身上一陣子後才釋放，但那時應該直接射出來就好，現在就沒這些破事。

「關於你，貝絲真的毫無保留，你們之間的任何事她都講了。」  
「她還活著嗎？」馬帝有種不祥的感覺，懷疑喬是不是凌遲拷問貝絲，才會知道這麼多事。  
「當然，我喜歡殺人，但沒必要我也不想處理計畫外的屍體，那很麻煩。她只是逮到一個吐苦水的機會。」  
「她為什麼要送我這個？」  
「你少裝傻，你當然知道為什麼。」喬坐到床尾的那張椅子上，翹著二郎腿，準備欣賞一場表演。「用它操你自己。」  
馬帝沒有動作，木然的站在原地。  
「還是你比較想要我用這把槍操你？」  
「我……」馬帝的喉嚨乾澀，幾乎說不出話來。「我沒做過這種事。」  
「昨晚你可不像個生手。」  
馬帝嘆了口氣：「我該怎麼做？」  
「你可以先用手指擴張。過來這邊，背對著我。」  
馬帝走到喬面前，轉過身面對床鋪，不用看到對方的臉，讓他鬆了口氣，至少比面對面減少了些羞恥感。  
「彎腰，手撐在床上。」  
當馬帝一彎腰，裙襬就無法完全遮住臀部，他發現這樣根本無助減少羞恥感，反而增添了不安全感。喬掀起他的裙襬，擠了一些潤滑劑在洞口附近，當馬帝正準備探進自己的的洞口時，喬厲聲道：「誰准你用一根手指，至少兩根。」  
馬帝繃著臉，沒忘記必須要遵從喬的命令，他鼓起勇氣，將兩根手指慢慢插入，但表皮的刺痛感讓他無法再伸入更多，此時喬抓著他的手腕，將他的手指全部塞進去，幸虧比起昨天被擴張的痠痛減少了許多，雖然羞愧的難以承受，但他知道喬的槍口依然對著他，於是只好乖乖的忍耐刺痛，在自己體內緩緩進出，還在適應的時候，他發現有其他外來物隨著他的兩根手指一起伸進去，括約肌被擴張的痠痛再度出現，他停著不敢動，但那個外來物卻在他體內四處打探。  
「比昨天柔軟多了，你可以直接放進那根假老二。」  
「還沒……還是會痛。」馬帝還沒有心理準備接受那根假陽具。  
「現在這裡塞了四根手指，而且那根也沒有我的粗，放心，玩不死你的。」  
喬抽出手指，馬帝也跟著抽出，接著喬將假陽具遞到馬帝眼前，馬帝不情願了的接過，擠了大量的潤滑劑在上面，把假陽具抵在肛門口，深深吸了一口氣，幾乎是抱著必死的決心，以極慢的速度塞進直腸。  
「全部塞進去。」  
馬帝不知道是疼痛還是羞恥讓他想哭，他也不確定自己是不是真的落淚了。  
「抽出來，再插到底，繼續做，直到我喊停。」  
假陰莖跟潤滑劑在他洞口抽插的淫靡聲，在他發燙的耳根鼓噪著，馬帝知道喬把這當作羞辱的方式之一，所以這段時間長得讓他難以忍受，而且他還不知道要怎樣才能頂到前列腺的位置，所以他只是單調的讓假陽具進進出出，如果能像喬昨晚對自己的那樣，碰觸到前列腺，至少他還能因享受快感而分心，現在他只是清醒將這些難堪的過程記得一清二楚。  
「停。」  
在馬帝不知第幾次塞進假陰莖時，喬終於讓他停下。  
「夾緊，然後穿上內褲。」  
「什麼？」  
「我們該吃午餐了。我剛剛叫了外送比薩，差不多要送到了。」  
「你……什麼？」  
「你被操傻了嗎？」喬走到他的衣櫃，翻出一件貼身的三角內褲丟到馬帝的臉上。「把它好好留在你身體裡面，敢掉出來我就揍你。」  
馬帝小心翼翼的穿上內褲，由於假陰莖還有一個陰囊狀底座，穿上內褲，放下裙襬，還是能看見臀部上凸出一快不自然的形狀，而每走一步，都能感覺到內壁被磨擦著，他走得很彆扭，但喬的槍在身後，像趕羊一樣把他趕出臥室，這時剛好電鈴響了，馬帝呆住，但喬遞上馬帝的皮夾，示意他去應門。電鈴又響了一次，馬帝把門打開一些縫隙，並將自己大部分的身體盡量藏在門之後，送比薩的外送員似乎沒注意到馬帝臉上的瘀青，只是心不在焉的報了比薩的價格，當馬帝從皮夾抽出鈔票時，喬從他後方將門全部拉開，接過比薩，這時外送員才看到馬帝身上的洋裝，愣在那接過馬帝遞上大鈔。  
「不用找了。」馬帝說完立刻關門，他已經不知道自己還有沒有臉在住在這一區，這裡是個保守的小鎮，附近的餐廳或許很快就會知道，這裡住著一個女裝癖的老男人。如果男人能夠被這個社會允許，可以情緒化的大哭一場，他現在絕對會躲到被窩裡哭個痛快。  
「過來這邊，坐下。」  
喬拉開餐桌旁的椅子，像個紳士般，在馬帝坐下時還將椅子往前推，但馬帝不敢真的坐下，他用大腿靠在椅座邊緣，雙手抓著椅子支撐著，讓屁股幾乎懸空，他不能鬆懈，因為光是稍微壓到假陽具的底部，他的肛門就痛的像是要裂開一樣。  
「你要吃多少片？」  
「我沒胃口。」食物的香味讓馬帝空蕩蕩的胃翻騰了一下，但現在的他完全沒吃東西的心情。  
「很好，我也沒打算讓你吃，好不容易把你體內清的那麼乾淨，你得好好維持。」  
「我可以喝水嗎？」  
「來罐啤酒不是更好？」喬到冰箱拿出兩罐啤酒，一罐給他自己，一罐貼心的打開拉環後帝給馬帝，馬帝渴得半死，一隻手撐在椅子，另一隻手拿起啤酒，一下就喝完，當他放下罐子時，才注意到喬沒拿著槍，而是放在腰間的槍套上，他想，這時或許能提出要求。  
「我可以……把它拿出來嗎？」  
「我還以為像你這樣的中產階級，應該具備相當的餐桌禮儀，我們正在用餐。」  
「我沒辦法真的坐下，會痛。」  
「那你應該知道該如何禮貌的提出要求。」  
「請讓我把它拿出來，先生」馬帝猶豫了一下，希望這招有用。「拜託？」  
「我的答案是，不行。但你可以跪著。」  
「我繼續這樣坐著就好，謝謝。」  
馬帝賭氣的就這樣維持考驗肌耐力的姿勢，一直到喬吃完兩塊比薩，他滿身是汗，開始考慮跪著那個選項。

TBC  
碎念時間：我不知道下篇何時更，根本沒想到會寫這麼長，本想說就頂多不到一萬字的PWP(挖坑難填開始痛哭)。三次元又開始焦慮，會有一段時間沒空寫吧。本來是想把DAY 2告個段落，但其實後面我還在猶豫要怎麼寫才好(毆)


	4. 四

「到沙發那邊。」  
差點想跪著的馬帝聽到這句話簡直如釋重負，快步的走到客聽，站在沙發旁。  
喬坐到沙發上，將馬帝拉到自己面前，扶著馬帝的臀部說：「 只要你有辦法把我搞到硬起來，你就能把它拿出來。」  
「你到底想要我怎麼做？」  
「這樣就不好玩了，你得自己想，我就是想找點樂子，才沒直接殺你。」  
絞盡腦汁的馬帝花了一些時間，終於想到脫衣女郎的膝上舞，於是他叉開雙腿，彎曲膝蓋跪在喬的大腿兩旁。「這樣呢？」接著他抓著喬身後的沙發靠背，開始上下扭動腰部，用自己的鼠蹊部磨蹭喬的藏在褲子底下的陰莖，結果他的每一次移動，都讓直腸內壁裡的假陰莖感覺更加充實，體內的酸痛開始變成一種微妙的愉悅感。  
「不錯，就說你很聰明，這件洋裝應該再搭配一條項鍊，項圈式的那種。」喬邊說邊撫摸著馬帝的大腿，另一隻手則圍繞著馬帝的脖子，輕輕的施壓。「下次我應該再準備的齊全一點。」  
「別想的太遠，好好享受這次。」馬帝的膝蓋碰觸到喬的槍套，他認為這是個機會，於是決定豁出去，抓起喬圍在脖子的那隻手，放到自己唇邊，像舔著冰棒那樣，從中指根部往上舔，至少這比直接舔對方的陰莖還容易，接著馬帝含住喬的食指跟中指，摹擬口交的樣子。  
「你想要填滿這張嘴，何不直接含住我的老二。」喬抽出手指，掐住馬帝的雙頰。  
「我比較希望你吻我。」  
喬微微一笑，隨即抓住馬帝後腦勺的頭髮往下壓，狠狠的吻了馬帝幾下，馬帝趁機伸長了手，想搶走喬腰間的配槍。  
「永不放棄的警探精神？」喬及時抓住馬帝的手，雖然表情維持著笑容，但聲音卻冷的讓人發寒。  
「不，沒你想的那麼偉大，我只是個投機份子。」馬帝假裝鎮靜，但其實他已經汗毛直豎。  
「你想拿出來，可以，內褲脫掉。」喬再度掐住馬帝的脖子力道逐漸加大，另一隻手安放在槍的手把上。「坐到沙發上，腳張開，用手抓住你的腿，把你被塞滿的地方露出來。」  
馬帝站在喬面前把內褲脫了，接著照著喬的話作，不論他覺得這個姿勢有多羞恥，服從是他活命的唯一選擇。  
喬把假陰莖抽出來丟到一旁，用手指試探著洞口。「我還擔心你被弄得太鬆。既然你這麼想要這把槍，我會好好滿足你的願望。」喬邊說，邊將槍管抵住那足夠柔軟的入口。  
「不，住手！」馬帝幾乎要尖叫出來，因為他看見喬在把槍管塞進他體內的同時，解開了保險栓。  
「噓……，你會喜歡這個的。」喬開始用槍抽插著馬帝的肛門，但由於馬帝過於驚慌，槍管被緊緊箝住，幾乎難以進出。  
「求求你，別這樣……」馬帝不僅聲音在發抖，他僵住的身體也因為害怕而不由自主的顫抖著。  
「放鬆，你想要它操你，就別夾得那麼緊。」  
「不要，求求你，不要……」  
「閉嘴！」喬用力的將槍管塞到底，並且壓下擊槌。  
馬帝疲軟的陰莖流出溫熱的液體，被嚇到尿失禁的馬帝維持雙腳大開的姿勢呆愣在原處。而發現自己的手跟槍被尿液沾濕的喬，覺得有點掃興，他抽出馬帝體內的手槍，逕自到廚房去處理乾淨，不理會那個把自己沙發尿濕的成年男子。

馬帝在喬離開後，面無表情的換成坐姿，然後抱著自己的雙腳，額頭埋在膝蓋之間，在沙發上縮成一團並開始小聲啜泣。  
「哭夠了沒？只是玩點花樣你就受不了。」喬冷眼看著馬帝顫抖的背，開始覺得不耐煩，對著馬帝身旁邊的靠枕開了一槍。「這是最後一次警告，別再耍什麼小聰明。」  
馬帝立刻停止哭泣，擦乾眼淚，兩眼無神呆望著電視黑色的螢幕，即使是模糊的反射也能可以看見自己的樣子有多狼狽。  
「你想怎樣都行，殺了我也可以，但我不想死的這麼難堪，至少讓我換件正常的衣服？」  
「所以死亡對你來說不構成威脅了？」  
「我當然不想死，但如果你真的想殺我，這是我唯一的要求。」  
馬帝語氣平淡、眼神空洞，在崩潰的邊緣游走，幾乎要放棄求生意志，與其不知道對方會不會殺了自己，到不如趕快作個了斷，僅剩的理智所思考的是，這麼變態及可笑的死法，如果讓女兒們知道，在她們心中那已經不怎樣的父親形象，會落到何種地步？  
「行，你可以脫掉那件衣服。」喬坐到另一邊的扶手椅上，拉下褲子拉鍊，掏出鬆軟的陰莖，接著用槍指著馬帝。「你知道該怎麼做。」  
馬帝像個聽話孩子，脫掉那件沾到尿液的洋裝，全身赤裸跪在喬的雙腿之間，將還未勃起的陰莖含進嘴裡。  
「先用舔的，像你剛剛做的那樣。」  
馬帝遵照喬的指示，從龜頭舔向陰莖根部，幾次之後，喬終於勃起。  
「現在，含進去，吸它。」喬另一隻手抓著馬帝短短的金髮，要他隨著自己的節奏，在陰莖上滑動進出。  
馬帝覺得自己一點一滴的在消失中，每一個動作跟口令，都在消滅他的自我，使之變成服從，他失去真實感，認為自己不在這裡。大腦在這種時候非常配合，讓他進入一種被催眠的狀態，放棄自我意識，將自己當作靈魂出竅的狀態，讓一切都變得相當輕鬆簡單，他像是站在旁邊，看著一個不是自己的男人，隨著命令，一步步成為對方的奴隸。  
喬拉開馬帝的頭部，還張著嘴的馬帝疑惑的望著他，等著下一個指令。「起來，張開腿，背對著我，扶著它，把它塞進你的屁眼裡，然後慢慢坐下來。」  
馬帝左手抓著椅子扶手，右手小心翼翼將喬的陰莖對著括約肌，且臀部慢慢的往下移動，由於缺少適量的潤滑劑，這個過程並不是很順利，但不至於感到疼痛，只是這個姿勢似乎能讓他將喬的陰莖全部埋入體內。  
「你喜歡把這個洞填滿的感覺是吧？」  
「是的。」  
「那你還愣在那幹嘛？」  
「接下來該怎麼做？」  
喬終於發現馬帝的異狀，對方不再思考，只是等著自己下令，他通常很滿意聽話的獵物，但前面一直試著反抗的馬帝也帶來不少樂趣，他開始規劃著另一盤棋。「抓住扶手，好好的上下移動。」坐在喬身上的馬帝，對於這個姿勢很迷惘，不知道要怎才能移動，此時依舊拿著槍的喬，托住馬帝的臀部往上移，再往下壓。「這樣懂了嗎？」  
抓住扶手的馬帝開始笨拙的移動，幾下之後他似乎抓到了要領，半蹲著的他翹起臀部，扭著腰往後頂，喬空出來的那隻手扶住他的腰部，好讓他有支撐的地方。  
「你也可以換角度試試，看能不能頂到你的前列腺。」  
喬知道馬帝生理上尋求快感的本能比理智還強烈，讓對方在自己手中歷經性高潮過後，喬認為自己能夠輕易的瓦解馬帝的自我，他想看的就是這個男人被摧毀殆盡，並主動對自己要求更多的侵入跟征服。

馬帝閉上眼，這讓感覺更敏銳，他決定放任自己去尋求快感。馬帝發現喬好像快達到高潮，因為他感受到自己的臀部是被緊緊抓住，而對方的跨部則是加快速度往上頂，幾下之後喬似乎高潮了，對方停下動作，抱著他的腰部並趴在他背後喘著氣，但馬帝才剛找到他覺得舒服的角度，突然停下的節奏讓他感到一陣失落。  
「你不聽話就會遭到懲罰，只要乖乖聽話就能得到獎賞，別把事情搞的太複雜。」  
「好的，先生。」  
「你想射嗎？」喬終於注意到馬帝的陰莖微微勃起。  
「想。」  
「你希望你的前搭擋這樣操你嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
馬帝不懂為何喬老愛提拉斯特，他從沒跟任何人提起他差點吻上拉斯特的事，那是在他心中一個必須被掩蓋的錯誤。但這的確又讓他想起拉斯特，他對妄想著前搭檔會來救自己的念頭感到可笑。如果拉斯特沒有離開，跟他還是搭檔的話，他很有可能會告訴拉斯特自己被攻擊跟毆打的事，但應該會隱瞞被強暴的事實，不過就算他對拉斯特全盤托出這件事，他也知道拉斯特不會告訴任何人。  
「要是這會讓你感覺更好的話，你可以把我想像成他。」  
喬從背後愛撫馬帝的陰莖，但動作卻是慢得難以忍受，而過程中，他發現喬還埋在他體內的陰莖好像又開始變硬。  
「你又勃起了？你不是才剛射完？」  
「我對性成癮，而你又是個潛能不錯的對象。」喬停止愛撫，把槍放回槍套。「說好會給你獎賞的，起來。」喬說完也跟著起身，要求馬帝趴跪在沙發倚上。  
「你希望我怎麼做？」  
「操我。」  
「你應該禮貌些。」  
「請操我，先生。」  
「很好，不過我還是必須懲處你這個小錯誤。把兩手放到後面來。」  
馬帝聽到熟悉的金屬碰撞聲，喬的手銬又回到他的手腕上。接著喬緩慢的進入，馬帝對於男人停滯不前的行為感到疑惑跟不滿，於是他的臀部往後頂。  
「別急，我會操到讓你爽到站不起來。」  
喬在馬帝耳邊低語著，並開始親吻他的後頸跟背部，一邊不疾不徐的前後移動腰部，雙手也在他的乳頭上搓揉，馬帝在這之前不知道原來男人的乳頭也是敏感帶，他混濁的腦袋沉溺於這些溫柔的觸碰，並斷斷續續的有著對方是拉斯特的錯覺。  
「拜託，別再這樣玩了。」馬帝完全勃起的陰莖硬的難受。  
「你希望我再粗暴點？」  
「不……只要再快一點就好。」  
喬很滿意馬帝的渴求，於是抓著對方向後伸的手臂，又快又狠的在馬帝體內衝刺，而且他知道自己頂到對的地方，因為馬帝的上身幾乎是癱在扶手椅背上，並小小聲的呻吟跟喘氣著。  
「啊……拉斯特……，你這……渾蛋……」快感讓馬帝的腿無法再支撐他的體重，而且他根本就沒意識到自己是在喊誰的名字，只知道有人緊緊抓著他的手臂並撞擊著臀部，馬帝從沒體驗過這麼強烈並持續不斷的性高潮，他的陰莖在沒有任何碰觸之下，開始斷斷續續的射精，他似乎失去幾秒鐘的意識，而且全身無力的只想癱在椅子上，但對方緊抓著他的腰臀部，讓他維持跪趴且臀部翹起的姿勢。  
「真該把這幕拍下來，你的洞被操得大開，精液還從裡面流出來。」喬的手指撫弄紅腫的肛門，並把玩著從馬帝體內淌出的白色體液，很是得意的欣賞著自己的傑作。  
「我可以休息了嗎？」滿意的喬放下馬帝，腿軟的馬帝隨即換了個舒適姿勢，雙腿著地的坐在扶手椅上，他看見喬盯著自己，便下意識地將大腿張開，露出沾著精液的大腿內側。「你喜歡我這樣嗎？」馬帝自暴自棄苦笑著。  
「我喜歡，喜歡到想帶你回家。但你在局裡的人緣不錯，失蹤太久會有人來找你，我可不想跟整個州警局對著幹。」  
「我還是搞不懂，像我這樣一個老頭子，到底有什麼值得讓你迷戀的地方。」  
「我也不知道，但操你的感覺真的很好。」喬靠近馬帝，手指又探向臀瓣之間。「而且你這裡恢復得很快，現在又變緊了。」被碰觸到肛門的馬帝，本能的隨即靠攏雙腿。「身體也很敏感。」喬笑的像個惡作劇得逞的孩子。  
「我……我可以喝水嗎？」查覺對方心情似乎很好的馬帝，小聲的提出要求，他的喉嚨真的乾澀的發疼。  
喬轉身去廚房，帶回一杯水，卻是自己喝了一口，馬帝還搞不清楚狀況時，喬抓住他的後腦勺，將嘴湊上他的唇，直接嘴對嘴餵他，吞下水之後，喬持續吻著他，扣除掉馬帝的雙手被銬著的事實，那幾乎可算的上一個充滿愛意的吻。  
「還要嗎？」  
馬帝點點頭，同樣的又是一口水加上一個綿密細長的吻，結果喝完那杯水花了他們不少時間，而馬帝在經歷過高潮的虛脫後，又被這些吻搞得頭昏腦脹，幾乎都要忘記，他剛剛才被這男人逼迫到經歷了死亡邊緣，這些極端的感受，簡直就像一場恐懼與愉悅交加的超現實夢境。

TBC

雖然三天之後的劇情大綱都寫好了，但我現在真的不知道這三天會拖多久，三次元又有事要忙，靈感也不知道啥時會來找我，寫到哪算到哪囉~~(啾咪(毆  
拖天氣太冷的福，只想窩在棉被裡當個廢柴，所以就有機會碼字了。


End file.
